Assassin and Queen
Assassin And Queen is a Glorybringer short-story, made for the Secret Santa event. Assassin And Queen, Part 1: Glory stared out upon her kingdom, thinking about what to do next. Tsunami is a general, and a schoolteacher. Clay is also a teacher. So is Sunny, and Starflight. Everyone has something to do. Setting up for the holidays. But how can I make my difference? '' Her thoughts were interrupted by a annoyed hiss from behind her. "This NightWing is making me extremely uncomfortable, ''Queen ''Glory." Glory turned around, and saw Prince Hailstorm, Being sat on by a certain NightWing assassin. "Deathbringer, that is a prince. And one I wish to speak to." Deathbringer got up, and gave Glory a grin. "Just doing my job, Your Highness..." He said, with a certain glint in his eyes. Glory let a smile slip onto her face, but shook it off to face the IceWing Royalty. "Prince Hailstorm, Why have you come?" Glory asked. "I come to ask if you have any information on the whereabouts of Prince Winter." Hailstorm said, and a flash of guilt, pain, and something more flashed into his eyes, and was gone once again. "I know he left Jade Mountain Academy, and began searching for Queen Scarlet, but I know nothing else." Glory answered, and flicked her tail apologetically. The many feeling passed into Hailstorm's eyes again, and he said "It's okay... I just wanted to see if you knew anything." Hailstorm murmured. After a long while, Glory was wandering through the kingdom, asking everyone what they felt like. She ran into Deathbringer, and sighed. "Hello, Your Highness!" He said as he walked toward her. "Deathbringer, I need to finish this job. Please stop interrupting." She sighed. "But what if they attack you?" He pestered. "I have an invisible guard, I'll be fine." She said. "But I'm better than them!" Deathbringer continued. "I'll be ''fine." Glory snapped at him, and headed away. Assassin And Queen, Part 2: Deathbringer stared after her, and shook his head. No use. He thought, and ran towards his station. Why can't I tell her how I feel?! ''He shook his head again. He needed to know how to tell Glory that he loved her. Did she even love her back? He sat down, and thought for a moment. He needed to make it mean something more than just "I love You" He wanted it mean so, so many things more. He just didn't know how. The sun had passed the middle of the sky by the time Deathbringer finally knew what to do. He just needed to get the right dragons, and the right setting. He flew towards the main RainWing settlement, and peeked into Grandeur's hut. She was asleep. He tapped on her door, just loud enough to wake her up. "Ughh... Who's there?" The former queen yawned. "Deathbringer, and I really need your help. One, Where do you think is the most beautiful place here at sunset? And two, Could you tell Glory that a Kingdom needs a-" Grandeur cut him off, saying "That a Kingdom needs a King?" "Yes, if you could..." Deathbringer mumbled. "Sure." Grandeur said. Deathbringer paced around, waiting for Glory to come. He knew she came here every day about know to have suntime. He hoped she hadn't changed her schedule. He hid in the brush, and waited. Finally, Glory came. He walked out, and said "Hi, Glory.." A little more nervously than he'd wanted, but still romantic. "What do you want?" She said, and smiled at him. ''Whoo, this is hard. Now, Deatbringer, Now! '' "Um.. Would you... want to... watch the sunset with me?" He stammered. "Fine, but only if you don't sit on anyone else." Glory said, and laughed. Deathbringer sat down next to her, and wrapped one wing around her. She wriggled out, and he streched out his wing again. She wriggled away again, and he walked over to try it again. Slowly they started playfully chasing each other, and Deathbringer laughed as she escaped again. "You really don't like hugs, do you?" He said breathlessly. They stopped running, and stood there, panting, staring at each other. Deathbringer sat down again, and said "Want to join me?" "Sure.." Glory whispered. She sat down next to him, and he wrapped his wing around her. This time, she didn't wriggle away. "You know this won't work..." She murmured after a while. "It will. We shape our own destinies." He said. "A queen loving a dragon from another tribe? It won't work. We can't be together." She said, but wistfulness was in her voice. "I don't care. No other queen ever ruled two tribes, either. We can do whatever we want, and our fate is what we choose to do." He said sternly, and before anything else could happen, he kissed Glory. She kissed back. "I love you, Glory." He said. "I love you too." She replied. ''Finally, I know she loves me back. THE END I hope you enjoyed. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)